Crono
Summary Crono is the silent protagonist in Chrono Trigger. He lives with his mother in Truce in the Present. His personality matches that of the conventional hero archetype and he is willing to place his life on the line for the sake of others. Powers and Stats Tier 5-A Name: '''Crono '''Origin: Chrono Trigger Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human '''Age: 17-18 Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, lightning/holy magic, immunity to space/time warping, resistant to holy/lightning attacks and fire hotter than the core of the earth. 'Attack Potency Large Planet level '(Defeated Lavos' core and Queen Zeal) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Comparable to Frog, Can navigate Epoch around countless twists and turns, constantly deals with projectiles such as natural summoned lightning, futuristic lasers, Rain Of Destruction, etc. and could keep up with Lavos' final form which should not move slower than the shell) 'Durability: Large Planet level (Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos' final form, comparable to Magus during the remake who got up after a fully powered attack from The Dream Devourer) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class XMJ Stamina: 'Superhuman+ 'Range Extended melee range, several meters with omnidirectional ranged attacks Standard Equipment: ' Katana: *Shiva Edge/Suzaku: Has an attack power of 170 and has quadruple the striking force upon critical blows, but only a 7% chance of critical blows. *Rainbow Sword: Has an attack power of 220 with a 70% critical hit rate. *Dreamseeker: Crono's most powerful weapon, it has an attack power of 240 and a critical hit rate of 90% Helmet: *Haste Helm: Has a defense of 35 and doubles Crono's speed as long as he wears it. *Vigil Hat: Has a defense of 36 and protects Crono from all negative status aliments. Armour: *Black Mail: Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all shadow-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to shadow attacks there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. *Blue Mail: Has a defense of 70 and absorbs all water-based attacks to replenish Crono's health. As Crono is weak to water attacks not to extent of shadow attacks, but then again water attacks are more common there is a strong possibility of him wearing this one. *Moon Armour: Has a defense of 85 and raises magic defense by 10, also protects against all negative status aliments. Accessories: *Green Dream: Gives Crono a second chance should he fall in battle. It's only symbolized with an angel, it's not outside help. *Silver Stud: Halves Crono's magical consumption 'Intelligence: Skilled combatant and tactician (Ayla, Frog, and even Magus look up to Crono as their leader) Weaknesses: '''Takes extra damage from ice/water and especially shadow attacks, not used to solo combat against stronger foes, excessive MP consumption, cannot equip things such as the prism dress. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cyclone:' A spin cut that targets a group of enemies. *'Whirlwind:' A projectile generated from his sword that slashes through multiple targets. *'Full slash:' A leap attack that deals the damage equivalent of a critical blow where Crono goes too fast for the human eye to track, leaving afterimages in his wake as a mere side effect. *'Chaos slash:' An attack used to speedblitz even the quickest of foes, leaving them in a state of confusion. *'Lightning:' Summons a natural lightning bolt to electrocute his enemies. *'Lightning 2:' Covers the field in an omnidirectional lightning attack, electrocuting all enemies on screen. *'Life:' A holy elemental spell that brings a fallen ally back to life. Unfortunately this is no exactly useful if he is fighting solo, unless of course he wants to revive his enemy just to kill him again.... or shake his hand or something. It is a well known fact that Crono is the reincarnation of Jesus Christ, which is the most likely explanation of this spell. *'Luminaire/Shining:' Perhaps Crono's most iconic attack, Crono covers the field in an electric aura that puts lightning 2 to shame and then some, dealing massive damage to all enemies on screen. This is Crono's ultimate attack and is not to be used lightly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Square Enix Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Time Travelers